Blood of Jurai
by Wolfcraze
Summary: Enemies from the past returns to threaten the cast. Warning for violence and some language. Please R&R.


Blood of Jurai  
Please note that this takes place in the OVA series (the first one).  
  
Akido, Capitol of the Aikeen Empire  
Flames leapt into the sky as Death stalked the royal family. The palace of Akido was naught  
but ruins anymore, destroyed when He arrived to wreak vengeance upon the royal family.   
Clang! Sword blades clashed as the last of the royal knights fought desperately to protect  
the crown prince. Death's blade was replaced with a blade of pure energy, a twin blade leaping  
into existence along side the first. Both blades descended, and the spark that was the Knight  
disappeared from this world. The crown prince was backed into a corner, his sword wavered as  
Death stalked towards him. "Why, Why are you killing me!" the crown prince whimpered.  
Death stopped for a moment, and replied in a harsh voice more animal than human,   
"The war your kind won, and mine lost. Your line will pay the bloodprice for your actions,  
and you are the last and hence you owe the full price." The twin energy blades descended,   
and the prince did all that was left to him, he screamed. The prince's scream was cut off  
abruptly by the energy blades, silencing him forever.  
  
Hokkaido, Japan, Planet Earth  
The Masaki household awoke to yet another day. Sasami cooked breakfast as usual, and Ryoko,  
Aeka, and Washuu all devoured it greedily. Tenchi just sighed, finished his breakfast and   
walked off to his morning chores. The household almost immediately devolved into bickering   
between Aeka and Ryoko, and so the day began its usual cycle. High above Earth, a sleek metallic  
ship lanced down into the atmosphere. The sides glowed red from the heat of the descent,  
but the ship held together. A tremendous roar sounded as it landed on the outskirts of  
Hokkaido. A door opened in the side, and a figure stepped out. A device beeped in his  
hand, and he looked at it, pressing a button. "Jurai bloodline signature detected.  
Location 437.89, -928.5, 18.43." Without a sound the figure moved off into the woods.  
  
Tenchi looked up from his work in the field as a fireball fell from the sky. "Hmm, that's  
strange," Tenchi said before returning to his work. Meanwhile back at the Masaki household,  
the bickering was interrupted as a sonic boom shook the house. The force of it sent dishes  
flying, as well as a few of the lighter pieces of furniture. "What the hell!" Ryoko shouted  
as she stood up from where she fell after the plate had hit her on the head. "I don't know   
but it certainly isn't normal," Aeka replied.   
  
Meanwhile, in the town of Hokkaido, an unusual sight was occurring. Officer Shirow confronted  
the stranger. He was at least seven feet tall, broad shouldered with what appeared to be a  
pair of sword hilts attached to his strange belt, and wearing what appeared to be a uniform of  
some dark material that seemed to soak up the light from all around it. Officer Shirow had to  
wonder what he had done to deserve having to handle this raving lunatic alone. "Where is the  
Jurai!" The stranger roared in Shirow's face. "Sir, I do not know what you are talking about.  
Please calm down. Sir, please calm down!" "Stupid natives! Either tell me where I can find  
the Jurai on this planet now, or I will be severely angered! Where is the Jurai!" the stranger  
snarled as he grabbed Officer Shirow's shirt and lifting him off the ground. "Put me down!"   
Shirow screamed, and was put down by being thrown across the street and through a shop's window.   
"Ow! Damn strong bastard," Shirow muttered as he sat up. "This is Officer Shirow, I need backup  
on the intersection of 33rd and Main Street. That ravening lunatic is getting violent," he spoke  
into his radio.  
  
Minutes later a pair of police cruisers pulled up, and four officers joined Shirow.  
They approached the stranger, and all together jumped on him. Punches flew as the police   
attempted to subdue the stranger. Without warning, Shirow was hurled off again and landed on top  
of one of the police cars. Shirow watched in horror as another officer was hurled up into the air  
and through a third story window. Shirow's jaw dropped as the two remaining officers were treated  
similarly, landing in various higher story windows. "You foolish natives. Stay away!" The   
stranger shouted and stalked off. The officers regrouped later, and set off in pursuit. They   
caught up to the stranger quickly. He was looking at what appeared to be a cell phone, which   
chirped out "Jurai bloodline located. 1.5 clicks north northwest." "Hold it right there!"   
Officer Takagawa said as he and the others aimed their pistols at the stranger. The stranger   
turned and somehow snarled, revealing what appeared to be fangs. One of the officers fired,   
and immediately the others joined in. Smoke from their guns obscured the scene for a minute   
afterward. When it cleared, the stranger was still standing there. All of the officers stood  
in shocked silence as the stranger picked the bullets off his shirt. "That stings. Kind of   
like a bee sting. I told you to leave." With a gesture all the officers were flung into the   
air and flew off into the sky. The stranger stalked off towards his goal. The officers regained  
consciousness in the park an hour later, and never spoke of the incident again.   
  
Elsewhere, Tenchi finished working in the garden and begun the trek home. Along the way he met  
a stranger, dark hair, tall and broad shoulders, who was wearing some strange dark uniform.   
"Hi! Where are you heading?" he asked. The stranger turned and looked at him, and held up a   
device that resembled a cell phone. A red light glowed on it, and the stranger pocketed it.   
"I am looking for the Jurai. Where is it?" the stranger asked. "You mean Aeka? She's back   
home. Why do you want her?" A dark looked passed over the strangers rugged face. "All you need  
to know is that I seek her." "Well ok." Tenchi said, and began to head back home, with the   
stranger following.  
  
Ryoko met Tenchi at the path's end. "Ryoko, long time no see," the stranger said. Ryoko backed  
off with a start. "Why are you here!" She said in a panicked voice. "Don't worry, I'm not here  
for anyone you would care about. I'm hear for the Jurai." "What! You mean you are here for   
Aeka?" "Yes, I am here for the full-blooded Jurai. It is time her line pays the bloodprice."  
  
Tenchi chimed in, "What bloodprice, what's going on?" "Stay out of this boy. It is between me  
and the Jurai. Stay out of it and you won't be hurt." The stranger snarled in reply. Tenchi   
started back, angered at the insult. "Just who are you anyway?" Tenchi asked. "Lord Tenchi!   
Dinner is ready!" Aeka's voice drifted on the wind. The stranger stiffened, and sniffed like a   
dog on a scent and leapt off running towards the house.  
  
"Where is Tenchi?" Aeka muttered. She turned towards the sound of someone coming down the path  
at a fast rate. "That's odd, Tenchi usually doesn't come home running…" Aeka was interrupted   
by a tall, broad shouldered, scruffy, dark haired man came around the corner, saw her and snarled  
in rage.   
  
"Jurai! Now you will pay for your crimes!" The strange man shouted as he stalked towards Aeka.  
"Halt! Stay where you are," Azaka and Kamidake said in unison. The stranger laughed aloud.   
"I have no quarrel with you constructs. Just the Jurai, so Move!" "No, we will protect the   
Princess." The stranger laughed again, and held up a hand. Energy formed into a ball in his   
hand, and with a deceptively easy gesture he hurled it towards Aeka. Suddenly it split in two   
and veered into the two Log-Knights. The blast hurled them both up into the air and over the   
house. "Now Jurai, it is just between you and me."  
  
"Stop!" Tenchi shouted. Aeka and the stranger both turned and looked at Tenchi. "Stay out of  
this boy, my quarreled is not with you." The stranger turned and began to move towards Aeka again.  
"No, I won't let you hurt her!" Tenchi said, as he stepped in front of the stranger. "You brought  
this on yourself," the stranger said as he drew out a pair of hilts that looked exactly like   
Tenchi's. Energy flared up and formed into blades of black energy. Tenchi drew his sword, and   
it also flared into life. Tenchi and the stranger stared at one another for a brief second,   
and then the stranger's pair of energy blades lashed out. Again and again he struck, his skill  
easily outmatched Tenchi's. One of the blades was about to strike Tenchi, when a blade of red   
energy intercepted the glowing black blade. "Ryoko, It didn't have to be like this. Why are you  
defending a Jurai!"  
  
"I'm not! I'm helping Tenchi," Ryoko replied. "Enough!" the stranger shouted. A wall of force  
slammed into both Tenchi and Ryoko flinging them away. Tenchi hit a tree, and was knocked  
unconscious. His sword deactivated when he lost consciousness, as did Ryoko's as she was knocked  
out too. Aeka backed up as the sound of splitting bone and stretching flesh echoed in the  
stillness. The stranger's form twisted, fur sprouting all over his body. A snout extended from  
his face, eyes became glowing and red, and bat-like wings extended from his back. Aeka stared   
into the menacing face of Death.  
  
Tenchi's grandfather, Yosho bent down and picked up the sword. "I'm afraid I can't let you hurt  
the lady." "Ah, finally someone who might be a challenge. Stay put Jurai and I'll kill you when  
I have a minute," Death said as he turned to Yosho. Both of them bowed, and brought up their  
swords. Aeka stared dumbfounded as the energy blades slashed and parried, both combatants moving  
almost too fast to see. The air was filled with the sound of the blades hissing as they met each  
other and the stench of ozone from the ferocious energy each of them contained. Death lashed out  
with a kick, and Yosho went sprawling. "Stop hurting my Grandfather!" Tenchi shouted. Death   
gestured absentmindedly towards Tenchi and an energy bolt flew strait at him. Energy flared in   
front of Tenchi as the Light Hawk wings unfurled. Death paused, looking slightly puzzled as the   
energy bolt was deflected and flew off into space. The Light sword formed in Tenchi's hand,   
and he lashed out, the mystic blade slicing into Death. Death fell to the ground soundlessly.  
  
The wings of the Light Hawk fell away from Tenchi as he hurried to Yosho's side. "Grandpa, are  
you alright?" Before the semiconscious Yosho could reply, a gruff laugh echoed through the yard.  
Tenchi turned and stared in horror as Death stood up again. A malicious smile played across   
Death's snout as he said, "For one such as me death is but a mild inconvenience." Death back-  
handed the stunned Tenchi across the yard, and moved towards Aeka again. The energy blades leapt  
into Death's hands, from the ground where they had fallen when Death was struck down, as he   
advanced. Aeka's energy shield crumbled from the ferocious power of the blades as they touched  
it. "Now my people will have their revenge," Death snarled as he brought the twin energy sabers  
down in a killing arc.  
  
"Don't hurt my sister!" Sasami shouted, as she stepped in front of Aeka. The energy blades  
stopped a hairsbreadth from her, the energy singing her cloths. "Please, don't hurt my sister!"  
Sasami cried, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. The energy sabers disengaged suddenly,   
and Death dropped to his knees and collapsed. Sasami could see tears in his eyes as he returned   
to human form, and fell to the ground sobbing.  
  
Aeka, Sasami, and the others backed away from Death's prone form. Suddenly he stood, and looked  
at Aeka. "You should thank your sister Jurai, she has saved you and all your future offspring,"  
He turned to Sasami and said, "You were very brave and foolhardy, know that your actions have   
spared your sister forever." Death took out a jeweled dagger from the inside of his tunic, and   
slashed his forearm. One of the gems shined brightly and grew dark, joining three others likewise  
dark as Death's blood fell to the ground. Death stepped over to one of the trees and sat down  
under it. "What do we do now?" Tenchi wondered aloud. "Well, I for one would like to know why   
he was trying to kill me!" Aeka snapped. "Go ahead princess, ask him, " Ryoko said, grinning   
evilly.  
  
"Why did I try to kill you? Is that truly what you want to know?" Death said, shocking them all  
into silence. "If you want to know, I'll tell you."  
  
"My name is Drekken Thundyrstryke. My story started more than forty thousand years ago, back   
when you Jurai were still a fledgling planet, not the huge power that you are today. My people  
ruled then, we Fenrisians ruled justly if harshly, and ruled almost the entire galaxy. Then your  
people allied with others, jealous of our prosperity and power. With you leading them, the   
revolt had a chance. The power in your blood is similar to that in my race's, and such you could  
use our devices against us. That blade the boy uses was once one of my people's, and I know that  
there are others like it still loose in the galaxy. Slowly your people and the other rebel   
families were able to force us back. Slowly you, through your numbers, defeated our empire that  
had stood for a half a million years. The final battle took place on Fenris, my home. There you  
and yours killed almost all of us. Fifteen ships escaped from our doomed home. That night,   
standing in the ruins of my homeworld, I swore a blood oath to force all those families that were  
behind the uprising to pay the price for my family and people's extermination. Since then I have  
hunted them. Each that I take full measure from, a jewel on the blood dagger loses its light.  
I still have much hunting to do, but I am so tired of this life. I have seen my race slowly die,  
going from a great empire to scattered bands of people desperately trying to survive. Having to  
hide because we are still seen as monsters by the galaxy that feared our power, and as such   
having to hide our true natures. But never fear, your sister Sasami has convinced me to mark   
your line as paid, and as such you need never fear me. Now I just need to rest…." With that   
Death's eyes closed, and he slumped against the tree. Only the slight rise and fall of his chest  
hinted that there was still life within his breast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
